


Evened out

by l2983564



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l2983564/pseuds/l2983564
Summary: He Tian usually saves Mo Guan Shan but this time it's the other way around.





	1. Chapter one

Mo Guan Shan was minding his own business. His Sunday had started out pretty well, he woke up late, had breakfast and spent some time with his mom. He should've known something bad was going to happen. It always did on days like this. He was heading towards a store that sold something his mom needed for dinner the next day when some distant relatives would visit them. He was thinking about the recipe as he was walking down the street when he heard shouting. He looked over the corner and saw 5 people threatening and beating up a guy. A black haired guy. That looked exactly like... No it couldn't be. He Tian. Mo Guan Shan gulped. He had to do something. Mo got out his phone and headed towards them.

"Yes, near the intersection. Thank you, officer." he said trying to keep his voice steady "Hey, assholes, I called the cops!"

They were in luck because just as he finished saying that a police siren started. The guys quickly ran away, leaving He Tian leaning against the wall. Mo Guan Shan got closer and put one of He Tian's hands over the back of his neck, muttering to himself.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"Mhm."

They were close to He Tian's apartment but things being as they were it took them 15 minutes to get there. As soon as they got inside, Mo took a bag of ice out of the freezer and held it to He Tian's swollen face.

He Tian got up and went to the bathroom. His head was spinning. When he had heard Mo Guan Shan's voice back in the alley his blood went cold and he gathered his strength to break the neck of anywone who would've approached the redhead. He took off his t-shirt and examined the wounds: left ribs badly bruised, shoulder blade looked fine but it felt like it was about to fall off, one of his cheekbones was swollen and his right knee was bleeding through his grey sweatpants. This looked like meticulous work, someone had purposefully avoided his vital organs and also they had forgotten to bring a knife. His suspicion was getting stronger. This must've been his dad. He had stormed off yelling at him how he was never going to do his dirty work the last time they spoke and he knew his father was searching for a way to make him change his mind. Apparently he didn't know paying someone to beat him to a pulp would never scare him, that's why he let those guys give their best shot but when Mo Guan Shan came into picture, he was going to make all hell break loose. He took a brief shower, changed his filthy clothes and stepped out of the bathroom. Mo Guan Shan was looking through the cupboards in the kitchen.

"What the hell happened to the noodles? They were here last week."

"I'm not hungry." He Tian replied as he slowly lowered himself on the bed, hissing. He turned to his right side trying to avoid the pain in his ribs.

"I can wait. I'm not leaving until you eat. You look like a ghost. When was the last time you had a proper dinner and a good night sleep?"

"The last time you were here, why? I didn't know you cared so much." he teased.

"I'm merely repaying my debt. After all, the hospital bill must've cost you a fortune."

He Tian didn't say anything. He knew that Mo was only there for that reason but hearing it said out loud still hurt.

And then Mo Guan Shan dropped onto the bed next to him.

"I'll make stir fry when you wake up. It's the only thing I can make with the ingredients you have."

He Tian closed his eyes.

When Mo Guan Shan awoke he was confused because he didn't remember falling asleep. He opened his eyes and was about to jolt when he heard He Tian say:

"Please don't move suddenly."

He got up slowly from where his head was laying on He Tian's chest, trying not to hurt him any further. His face and ears were beet red as he started working in the kitchen, completely ignoring what had just happened. When the food was ready they ate in silence and then Mo started washing the dishes. He Tian still hadn't been hungry but he would never turn down any of Mo Guan Shan's delicious food.

"He Tian, why did..."

"I'm not in the mood for talking."

"Fine, you know what? I did my job. Now you can die in your sleep, see if I care!" he said putting the clean chopsticks in the drawer and leaving, making sure to slam the door on his way out.

 

The next day Mo Guan Shan woke up frustrated. How dare he shut him off like that, the bastard. He felt like He Tian knew too much about him but he knew next to nothing about He Tian. He washed his face and forced himself not to think about him anymore. And then he got to school. The whole day there was no trace of that little shit and Mo refused to think that what he was feeling was worry. No, it was relief, he told himself. He had that dinner with his family in the evening and he managed to forget about him for a few hours. Until the next day came and He Tian, again, decided not to show up. Mo Guan Shan was fuming. He was planning on going to his apartment to yell at him but in the mean time he punched a kid in his class and got detention for it. Just because the kid had told him he was sitting in his chair. The third day he tried not to do anything stupid and when the last bell rang he called his mom telling her he was going to come home late.

When he reached He Tian's door and knocked he thought he wasn't at home. His stomach did a flip at the thought of He Tian leaving again and not saying a word. And then he opened the door, looking tired as hell and surprised to see Mo. Like he was expecting anyone else but him. He stepped aside and Mo Guan Shan entered the dimly lit room. He went to the kitchen and stared in the garbage can. He Tian had only eaten 2 cups of instant ramen and had smoked 5 packs of cigarettes in 3 days. He felt like strangling him. He didn't even bother to talk as he got a piece of meat out of the freezer, wanting to make a steak. After it was done, He Tian ate without arguing and helped Mo clean the tables. Mo Guan Shan couldn't take it anymore.

"You piece of shit! You skip school for almost a week, you don't eat anything and you don't even sleep a decent amount of time. What the fuck is wrong with you? Did you get hit on the head or were you just born stupid? Fucking bastard!"

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" He Tian responded.

"I'm not in the mood for your bullshit right now."

"Why are you here anyway?"

Mo got a notebook out of his backpack and handed it to He Tian.

"One of your minions followed me today. Said I should give you your homework. Poor girl, probably thinks I can stand you."

He was lying. He looked around his classroom until the girls He Tian was always surrounded by gave him what he asked for. That is, a motive to visit He Tian.

"Thanks, little Mo. If it makes you feel happy I'll come back to school tomorrow." he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"He Tian." the redhead's expression softened "What is going on?"

He Tian sighed.

"Nothing. Just family problems."

Mo Guan Shan waited for him to continue and explain what happened but instead all He Tian said was: "You're more my family than my real family is and you didn't even come here of your own will."

Mo Guan Shan was starting, for the first time, to see how lonely He Tian really was. His body moved before he even processed what was happening and he found himself hugging He Tian, burying his face in his neck. After a moment of shock, He Tian started drawing circles on Mo's back, like he was trying to comfort him and not the other way around.

"If you show up at school tomorrow, I'll make you beef stew." he said as he was walking out the door.

"How can I refuse, little Mo."


	2. Chapter two

He Tian was healing fast. He started going to school again and he was feeling less depressed. Things with Mo Guan Shan were back to normal, he would tease him and get in his personal space and Mo would yell and flip him off but there was less spite to his words. It was almost like he wanted to let He Tian know that he didn't actually hate him. He Tian was confused by that but it was pleasing, in a way. 

He Tian saw Mo passing by on the corridor and he ignored the flock of girls in front of him to give him one of his genuine smiles and, to his surprise, Mo Guan Shan lifted the corner of his mouth in half a smile before quickly returning to his usual frown. He excused himself and went out for a smoke, needing some time alone with his thoughts. He barely had a chance to light his cigarette when he noticed Jian Yi heading towards him.  
"Where's Zhan Zheng Xi? It feels weird to see you separately." he said blowing smoke.  
"He's correcting the mistakes in my paper. Where's Mo Guan Shan?"  
"Around. So what is it?"  
"You're good at basketball, right? I need your help to beat Xi Xi. We made a bet. Convince Mo Guan Shan to come with you so the game can be fair."  
He was in a competitive mood so he accepted Jian Yi's proposal. This could be fun, he thought. 

That night the four of them stayed up late on the court until the winners were decided. He Tian and Jian Yi had won by two points and then they split up, Zhang Zhen Xi dragging a giggly Jian Yi home. He Tian knew nothing of their bet and forgot all about them as soon as he heard Mo's soft voice:  
"Next time you won't be so lucky."  
"Wanna bet?"  
Mo Guan Shan said nothing but there was promise in his eyes.

The next morning Mo woke up to a familiar scent and a big warm hand on his back. He wasn't fully awake yet so he took his time and stretched, yawning. And then he opened his eyes.  
"What the actual fuck are you doin' here???"  
"I came to pick you up. Your mom asked me to tell you that breakfast is ready."  
Mo took a glance at He Tian's shit eating grin and groaned into his pillow.  
"I'll let you get dressed."

 

When he entered the kitchen He Tian was sitting at the table chatting with his mom. The view was abnormal but Mo Guan Shan felt a sudden calm take over him. They ate in silence and when they finished, Mo's mom spoke up:  
"I'm leaving before you get home from school and I left you some money for groceries on the top shelf. If there's anything you need, you call me, alright?"  
Before Mo Guan Shan had the chance to respond, He Tian curiously asked:  
"Auntie, are you leaving on a trip?"  
"Yes, unfortunately I'm the only one at work available so I don't have another choice. However, I worry for Mo, I've never left him alone for a whole week."  
"There's no need to worry, auntie, Mo can stay with me until you get back."  
Mo Guan Shan turned pale.  
"Are you sure there's no inconvenience?"  
"Of course not, and I promise I'll keep him out of trouble." he said giving her one of his charming smiles.  
"Mom I'm not sure..."  
"Please, dear, it would make me feel a little relieved." she pleaded.

All the way to school neither of them said a word. Mo Guan Shan was restless, anxious and He Tian was glowing with happiness and mischief. They split up knowing they would have to meet at the end of the day.

When the time came, He Tian followed Mo Guan Shan silently to his house to gather his things. Mo wanted to stop by the market to buy some food for that evening but He Tian convinced him they would go later. When they arrived at He Tian's, Mo placed his things in a corner and went to open the fridge to get a cold bottle of water when he found that the fridge was, for the first time ever probably, full. Same were the cupboards above the sink.  
"I admit, I might have skipped a few classes today."  
"This is enough to last a month in a house with a very hungry family of four. I have to pay you back at least a part of it."  
"As I told your mother, little Mo, you are my guest and I'll take care of you. You will have to cook though, so I suppose that makes us even."  
Mo wasn't so sure about that but didn't waste another second, making his favorite dishes with the fresh food available to him and for a moment he actually forgot he wasn't at home. That is, until He Tian spoke.  
"You're making dessert? You really are spoiling me, Mo."  
"Just shut up and lay the table you lazy bum."

After dinner they both sat on the couch watching TV, neither of them even thinking of their awaiting homework. The air around them was filled with awkwardness until they decided who to shower first. 

Later that night, Mo struggled to fall asleep on He Tian's expensive leather couch but the situation was just too bizarre for his mind to get used to. He finally managed to rest his eyes just minutes before the alarm went off.  
"Oh, for fuck's sake!"  
"Good morning to you too." He Tian said as he lit a cigarette.  
"Really? You're not even out of bed! Do you sleep with a pack of cigarettes under your pillow?"  
He Tian laughed.  
"What's for breakfast?"

Mo Guan Shan would be lying if he said that he doesn't care what people think. On some occasions, he cared very little, on this occasion, he was feeling like punching through a wall. When he and He Tian got to school they were greeted by only half of the girls in their year and even more girls that were a year or two behind them. He could feel their interest, like sharks drawn to blood, and ran away before they could start asking why he and He Tian arrived together. His face red and pout heightened, Mo managed not to make a fool of himself as he stormed into his classroom. It's not like he could ask He Tian to go separately, that would only get him more teasing and other than that, he was no coward.  
"Mo Guan Shan, do you..."  
"It's none of your business!"  
"I was just asking if u have a tissue..."  
"I don't, sorry." Mo said as he realized he was too emotionally invested in this. He did the only thing that he could think of: he tried paying attention in class.

"Little Mo, have I ever told you how much I love your cooking?"  
Mo had made beef stew again but this time he really outdid himself. His ears were red from the praise but he chose to stay silent.  
"I even feel I might get jealous if you cook this for anyone else."  
He shot him a glare and continued to eat.  
"The girls at school asked about you today."  
Mo's stomach dropped.  
"I told them you're helping me with a project for a few days."  
Okay, he had to admit, he was a little bit grateful to He Tian for lying for him.

They didn't speak at all after that, just watched TV and showered, nodding to each other as a sign of good night. Mo Guan Shan was beginning to like the pretentious couch and fell into a light sleep only to be woken up by weird noises in the middle of the night. He got up to find the somehow well known view of He Tian having a nightmare. He got a glass of cold water, put it on his nightstand and reached for him to get him out of his personal hell.  
"He Tian... Wake up." he said as he got the sweaty fringe out of his eyes.  
He Tian woke up slowly but started shivering. He caught Mo by the shoulder and squeezed him hard.  
"You're here, you're okay."  
Mo Guan Shan was looking at him like he grew another head but he didn't care. His nightmare about his childhood slowly turned into a terror where Mo was in danger and he just couldn't reach him. He matched his breathing to Mo Guan Shan's and followed him to the couch.  
"Maybe some TV will distract you."  
But they were both tired. They ended up falling asleep leaning on each other on the couch. Even with the weird positions, both of them slept like babies that night. 

The next night was uneventful, and so was the night after that. Mo Guan Shan was starting to get used to living in He Tian's apartment, eating well and watching whatever shitty show was playing on TV with the guy he once dreamed of strangling to death. They stepped into a domestic routine and whenever they talked they learned new things about each other. If someone had told Mo that he and He Tian would end up being... well, friends, he would have told them to fuck off. But having to live with the guy really changed his perspective. He, of course, tried to deny to himself that he was beginning to feel affectionate but admitted that their relationship was okay, especially now that He Tian was less of a dick. He also had some unknown feelings about getting to see He Tian vulnerable and he changed his harsh behavior because of that. He didn't want things to go back to the way they were.  
"Mo?"  
"What?"  
"I was just checking to see if you're still here. We have to stop by the shop to get some drinks. Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi are stopping by later."  
Mo Guan Shan suddenly felt uneasy. It's not like he didn't enjoy their company, it's just that they would steal the time he and He Tian spent chilling on the couch. He felt like slapping himself as soon as the thought had formed.  
"Okay, what should we get?"


	3. Chapter three

Zhan Zheng Xi and Jian Yi brought snacks and a board game which they all played for a little while but stopped early because He Tian kept winning every time. Then Jian Yi came with the stupid idea to play truth or dare. And since it was his idea, he would go first.   
"So, Xi Xi, what will it be?"   
"Truth."   
"Alright. Is it true you actually liked losing the basketball bet?" Jian Yi asked innocently.   
Zhan Zheng Xi got pink and then light green and then crimson.   
"I meant to say dare."   
"Xi Xi, it's not fair! I dare you to answer me." he whined.   
While they were bickering, Mo Guan Shan and He Tian were exchanging glances, not knowing if they should give them privacy or not. Then they calmed down and it was He Tian's turn.   
"Truth or dare, little Mo?"   
"Dare."   
He did learn from other's mistakes. Except in this case, he was actually digging his own grave.   
He Tian leaned closer to whisper in his ear.   
"I dare you to sleep in my clothes tonight."   
Mo was dying on the inside and on the outside he looked like the statue of a ghost.   
"Hey, we have to know as well!" Jian Yi said.   
"It's not a dare for right now, I'll let you know when it'll happen." he lied.   
The evening went on and they all had to listen to Jian Yi talk for hours about something neither He Tian nor Mo Guan Shan would remember the next day. When it got late, Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi left, eyeing Mo knowingly, even if no one mentioned his and He Tian's current living arrangements. 

As soon as the door closed Mo's palms began to sweat. He busied himself with throwing away empty bottles and cleaning the room but He Tian was nowhere in sight.   
"You should shower first." He Tian said out of nowhere and it sounded like a command.   
Mo didn't need to be told twice. He tried to calm his nerves in the shower, thinking that He Tian had obviously been joking because he didn't mention it again. He stepped out of the shower and saw the neatly folded clothes He Tian had left for him on the shelf. He swore out loud. Now he had to decide if he was a coward or not. 

He Tian was smoking, looking out his giant window, eyes unfocused. He didn't even hear the click of the bathroom door and when he saw Mo's reflection in the window he chocked on smoke. He turned around and stared at the flustered redhead. His clothes were a bit loose on Mo but that was to be expected.   
"Your turn." 

Mo Guan Shan couldn't sleep if his life depended on it. He Tian's scent was smothering him and he hated himself for feeling so comfortable in the other's clothes. The memory of He Tian staring at him from head to toe with that look on his face certainly didn't help. It was going to be a long night. 

The weekend had finally arrived and both of them spent the first part of it laying in bed, being lazy. And then He Tian got up and dressed himself. As much as he wanted to stay around and just look at Mo, who apparently forgot he was still wearing his clothes, he had plans. He left saying he'd be back soon and frankly Mo wasn't even the littlest bit curious to know where he was going, as long as he'll be out of his hair. 

Mo Guan Shan ate and played a video game and took a shower but he was starting to feel worried. What does 'soon' mean for that bastard? Cuz it certainly didn't mean six hours in his book. He texted him a short and simple "Hey, asshole, where are you?" but got no answer. Twenty minutes later though, He Tian entered the apartment and passed him by, entering the bathroom for only three seconds and then putting on a leather jacket.   
"Get dressed. We're leaving."   
"What?? Where?"   
"You'll see."   
"Listen, I'm not going anywhere with you if you don't tell me where we're going."   
He Tian got two tickets out of his pocket and handed them to Mo Guan Shan. The look on his face was priceless. He had been trying all day to pull some strings and get the best tickets to a concert of Mo Guan Shan's favorite band.   
" Little Mo, I don't want to go alone so, please, join me." he said, playing the fool.   
"Where did you even get these, they've been sold out for two weeks?"   
"I have my ways. Now get ready, it's a long way and it starts in an hour." 

Mo felt dizzy from He Tian's perfume and thought he was under dressed but he was beyond excited. He wasn't stupid, he knew He Tian got the tickets for him and he made a mental note to actually thank him later and one day hopefully pay him back.

They had fun. Actual unrestricted, genuine fun. Neither of them remembered the last time that happened. He Tian managed to get them a couple of beers at the after party, where the band members were as well and Mo was feeling a child like sort of glee but that could also be from the alcohol. 

On the way home they chose to walk because it was a nice night. Mo was too tipsy to realize what he was doing and held He Tian's hand almost all the way to the apartment. They talked about music and the annoying couple that stayed right in front of them at the concert and laughed. When they got home they fell asleep in their street clothes. 

The next morning Mo woke up with a headache and nearly threw up his breakfast in the shower but he regretted nothing. He'd do it all over again in a heartbeat. Even if he felt embarrassed for holding He Tian's hand. But there was something bothering him.   
"He Tian, we need to talk."   
"What is it?"   
"First of all, thank you. For the concert."   
"Mo, you don't have to thank me."   
"Let me finish. I don't know if you're doing this on purpose or not. You keep doing stuff for me even though you know I can't pay you back. Do you like to know that I owe you, is that it? You want me to always owe you so that you can keep messing with my head?"   
He Tian didn't say a word. So Mo got irritated and left. He sounded so ungrateful but God dammit he didn't want to be grateful, he wanted to be on the same level as He Tian. 

Mo Guan Shan was already feeling guilty. He Tian didn't necessarily have an ulterior motive and he has treated him well ever since they started sharing the apartment. But Mo was messed up and he had to ruin this. He was considering going back and apologizing, and after that packing his bags to leave because he felt like he had overstepped his welcome. But He Tian found him. He took his time and lit a cigarette. He looked defeated.   
"I will be honest." he started hesitantly "You don't owe me anything. We helped each other out. We're even in my point of view. But in the past I was a real piece of shit and everything I do is to try to make it up to you. Again, you don't owe me anything and if you never want to see me again, if that's how you really feel, just say the word."  
Mo Guan Shan was dumbstruck. He was silent for 5 whole minutes and then he said:  
" That doesn't sound like the whole truth."  
He Tian smiled sadly.   
" You wouldn't like the whole truth."  
"Let's go home. I'm making fried fish and rice tonight." 

The last evening they would spend while living together had them both on edge. They ate and then watched a movie, neither commenting on it because they weren't really paying attention. They said good night and stared at the ceiling, in the darkness, for hours before they fell asleep. Their argument earlier had left a bad taste behind and Mo had to get used to the idea that maybe He Tian was right. They helped each other out. They were even. They were friends. 

He Tian was feeling anxious. He didn't like the idea of not having Mo Guan Shan around anymore, not listening to his grumpy voice all day long and most importantly not knowing if he was safe. His anxiety manifested itself in his sleep as well, his nightmare feeling so real he woke up shouting. Mo was at his side in seconds. He was safe, albeit a little worried. Good. There was no mafia boss torturing his sweet little redhead.   
"Go back to sleep, Mo. I'll be fine."   
"Like hell you will."   
He Tian loved it when he was stubborn.   
Mo Guan Shan got him some water and then laid down on the empty side of the bed.   
"You gonna share that blanket or will you just let me freeze?"   
They fell asleep talking about nothing in particular.

At nearly 3 a.m., they both woke up, overheated and really close to each other, their foreheads and fingers touching. He Tian was the first to move back even though he wanted desperately to get closer.   
Mo was drunk on sleep and on the emotions he was too tired to deny so he moved closer to He Tian, nearly pushing him off the bed. When Mo looked at him he saw the fear of rejection embedded deeply into his handsome features. He wanted it gone.   
"He Tian, kiss me." the words he never thought he'd say left his mouth with so much sincerity and yearning that it nearly made him groan.   
Lips pressed lightly onto his and he pulled back, making He Tian stiffen.   
"Like you mean it."   
That's all it took. He was kissed roughly as a hand sneaked at the back of his head and another one at the small of his back. Now that's the He Tian he knew. The next couple of hours were a mess of tangled limbs, grinding and sounds that made the neighbors consider moving out. 

Mo Guan Shan was the first to wake up. He felt sticky and sweaty but incredibly comfortable. There was no space whatsoever between him and He Tian and when he opened his eyes he was greeted by a badly bruised neck. He had done that. His face got beet red in a matter of seconds as his mind was flooded with memories. He sighed against his will when he felt a pair of warm lips kiss his forehead.   
"I should make breakfast."   
"Mmm, shower first."  
He Tian dragged him into the shower and when they got out Mo gawked at his reflection in the mirror. He was way worse than He Tian and there were actual teeth marks around his right nipple.   
"You bastard!"   
He Tian laughed and bit the back of his neck softly.   
"How about that breakfast, little Mo?" 

At school he had to keep his jacket on and his collar up. What has become of his life? 

The first night alone in his bed was awful. He kept texting He Tian about a TV series they had both gotten into. His mom had invited He Tian to have breakfast with them more often. That day they walked to school together and spent their lunch break in a secluded spot.   
"I have a gift for you."   
"If it has cheese I'm not interested."   
"It's not food."   
Mo eyed him suspiciously. He Tian pulled out a small jewelry box and urged him to open it. Mo was expecting another earring but when he opened the box he saw a key. Oh. OH. He didn't know what to say. He hugged He Tian tight even though he had a 'no touching at school' rule. 

"Let's play basketball this evening." He Tian said as they were leaving school. "If you win, I'll give you a surprise. If you lose you have to spend the night at my place."   
"So I win either way."


End file.
